


And I’ll Be Yours Forever (I’ll Sleep Close to Heaven)

by Matterofhope



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dreams, M/M, Steve McGarrett - Freeform, danny williams - Freeform, do I have a Steve and Danny in bed kink? Maybe, mcdanno, nightmare really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matterofhope/pseuds/Matterofhope
Summary: Steve would be lying if he didn’t feel scared for Danny’s life
Relationships: Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	And I’ll Be Yours Forever (I’ll Sleep Close to Heaven)

“And I swear...” Steve swore, and threatened the man in front of him (as if he wasn’t strapped to a chair)  
“if anything happens to him. I’m gonna kill you, your men, your-“ the mean looking guy hit Steve in the head with the butt of his rifle. 

“Commander...” the guy spoke, he awfully reminded Steve of wo fat “if we kill him, we kill him. Just another way to make you suffer” He bent down to Steve’s level “maybe we’ll make you watch” 

Steve would be lying if he didn’t feel scared for Danny’s life.  
Still, he spoke in a manner that showed no fear. Just like the way the Navy taught him. 

“Shut up” he said “you son of a bitch-“ 

Then Steve felt hands on his shoulders. 

“Steve-, hey, Steve!” It was a familiar voice. 

It was Danny’s voice. 

“Wha-what-“ Steve opened his eyes “...Danny?” He blinked. 

Dannys body and face was hovering over Steve’s.  
When he heard Steve talking in his sleep and obviously having a nightmare, Danny check on him. 

It took Steve a while to get a barring on his surroundings. To realize that Danny wasn’t in any danger, and everything was in fact okay. 

“You were talking in your sleep babe” Danny said.  
“Bad dream” Steve responded, he sat up “You were in danger and I was worried, thats all” 

Danny frowned a little. He decided to kiss Steve.  
“I’m not in any danger” he said after kissing him “I’m very much alive”  
“I know” Steve whispered back. He gave a weak smile.  
“Good” Danny pecked his lips “Do you wanna talk about it?”  
“...No, just...as long as you’re okay”  
A part of Danny felt he was lying, still bothered a bit.  
But if Steve told him he didn’t need to talk about it, then okay. 

“Good night babe” Steve laid back down.  
“It’s 5 am, we have to be up soon” Danny responded.  
“I’ll tell the governor to give us the day off”  
“You’ll...” Danny sighed “okay, good night” 

Steve (still with his eyes closed) found Danny’s hand and held onto it, and Danny scooted closer to Steve. 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> I tagged this “do I have a Steve and Danny in bed kink?” At this point, I’ve written a handful of them in bed, being fluffy (no smut) 
> 
> And Steve with the nightmares, poor guy, why must I write him having bad dreams? At least Danny is there for him. Hence the ‘Steve and Danny in bed’. It’s all I write i feel *shrug*


End file.
